


Bretelle

by onlyna (robs)



Series: #UDFFSfide [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vita è ingiusta, pensa ogni volta che guarda i suoi abiti di scena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bretelle

Louis ama il corso di teatro, ama davvero recitare, ma sinceramente non capisce perché diavolo debba indossare delle stupide bretelle per lo spettacolo conclusivo dell'anno scolastico: ha interpretato Danny di _Grease_ meno di sei mesi prima, con il suo fascino, la banana in testa, le giacche di pelle e le magliette bianche, e ora deve interpretare la parte di un gay stereotipato che oltretutto è pure marginale. _La vita è ingiusta_ , pensa ogni volta che guarda i suoi abiti di scena.  
L'unica cosa positiva è che a Harry piace vederlo con quelle stupide bretelle addosso: sicuramente gli piace soltanto perché per tirarselo addosso gli basta incastrare le dita nel tessuto elastico e strattonarlo un poco; e nonostante a volte sia irritante, perché lo fa sempre nei momenti sbagliati e poi Louis è costretto a passare almeno un altro quarto d'ora a rendersi di nuovo presentabile, non gli dispiace poi così tanto perché Harry ha sempre un sorriso soddisfatto e le labbra più gonfie e rosse del solito, dopo.  
Lo spettacolo comincia tra meno di un'ora, e Louis grugnisce guardandosi allo specchio con gli abiti di scena già addosso: la maglietta a strisce orizzontali blu e rosse non aiuta a nascondere la sua pancetta, ma sono come sempre le bretelle a dargli più fastidio; Harry è stravaccato su una delle panche dello spogliatoio che gli studenti di recitazione sono costretti a usare come camerino, e lo guarda con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. Louis si volta a guardarlo solo quando ridacchia dopo il suo ennesimo commento scocciato, con un broncio e le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
“Non c'è niente da ridere,” dice con tono lamentoso; incastra i pollici nelle bretelle, tirandole in avanti mentre piega un poco le ginocchia, ripetendo l'operazione un paio di volte prima di sbottare “sembro un fottuto bambinetto dell'asilo” e arricciare il naso.  
Harry sta ancora sorridendo quando gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi, raddrizzandosi sulla panca e poggiando la schiena contro il muro gelido; Louis fa un paio di passi nella sua direzione, il broncio ancora in faccia e le mani abbandonate lungo i fianchi, e si aspetta che il suo ragazzo lo tiri per le bretelle come al solito, ma le dita di Harry si posano sui suoi fianchi, e piano lo costringono a voltarsi e sedersi sulle sue gambe. _Un fottuto bambinetto dell'asilo_ , appunto; Louis incrocia le braccia sul petto, le sopracciglia di nuovo aggrottate  
“Sei bellissimo,” soffia Harry, baciandogli una tempia con affetto e avvolgendogli le braccia intorno alla vita, “e stai facendo tutte queste storie solo perché non ti piace il ruolo che ti hanno dato questa volta,” continua con un sorriso evidente nel suo tono; Louis grugnisce, perché chiaramente Harry ha capito tutto come al solito.  
“A te piace? Ti sembra giusto che abbiano dato il ruolo del gay all'unico ragazzo gay del corso senza prendere nemmeno in considerazione tutti gli altri? Non è che questa parte non mi piaccia, mi fa proprio schifo,” sbotta, appoggiando le mani su quelle che Harry ha posato sulla sua pancia in cerca di un conforto di cui ha inconsapevolmente bisogno; ha pensato di mollare parecchie volte dall'inizio delle prove.  
“Non piace neanche a me,” commenta Harry, sfregando il naso contro la sua guancia per farlo sorridere, “ma ormai è troppo tardi per tirarti indietro, no? Sarai meraviglioso anche in una parte che non ti piace, lo sai; i ragazzi ed io saremo in prima fila e guarderemo soltanto te.”  
Louis sente le guance improvvisamente più calde, ma cerca di ignorare il pensiero di essere arrossito per una sciocchezza del genere, e si volta per baciare Harry sulle labbra.

**Author's Note:**

> [#UDFFSfida](https://www.facebook.com/UnaDirezioneFanfiction?fref=ts)  
>  Louis/Harry  
> Prompt: [gif](http://data.whicdn.com/images/33624404/tumblr_m7lcwitY281rboejjo2_500_large.gif).


End file.
